


A Parents’ Love

by Jathis



Category: Beauty and the Beast (2017)
Genre: Emotional Hurt/Comfort, F/M, Family, Fluff, Forgiveness, Garderobe and Cadenza are Stanley’s Parents, Genderfluid Character
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-12-16
Updated: 2019-12-16
Packaged: 2021-02-26 00:35:32
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 715
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21824515
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Jathis/pseuds/Jathis
Summary: Maestro Cadenza and Madame de Garderobe spent years worried about their child and now they’re back.
Relationships: Cadenza/Madame de Garderobe (Disney)
Comments: 6
Kudos: 14





	A Parents’ Love

**Author's Note:**

  * For [YodaBen2](https://archiveofourown.org/users/YodaBen2/gifts).



Madame de Garderobe stood in front of the full length mirror, holding two different pieces of fabric in her hands. She held up one, looked at it, lowered it, and then did the same with the other. She frowned to herself, trying to figure out which one would be best to make a vest out of. Perhaps she could find a way to mix the two together? 

“Which do you think works better?” she finally asked, turning to look at where her husband sat writing out some of his music.

Cadenza blinked and looked up. He took a moment to adjust his false teeth, clicking them together. “What about the orange one you had before these two?” he tried.

Garderobe huffed to herself. Being a magical wardrobe made making clothes so much easier! Perhaps she could...

“Maman?”

The pair turned to the door, smiling when they saw their child Stanley standing there, hands behind their back. They were shifting from one foot to the other, cheeks a faint pink color in a blush. “Stanley! What are you doing here, beautiful child?” Garderobe asked, setting down the fabrics.

“I...I brought you this,” they murmured. Slowly Stanley revealed what they were hiding, a long scarf made out of soft rabbit fur.

“Oh it’s lovely,” she cooed, running the palm of her hand over the fur. She smiled as she accepted it from them, admiring it. “Why bring your maman such a gift out of nowhere?” she asked.

“I...I just thought…”

She blinked when she heard the tears in her child’s voice. She looked up, eyes widening when she saw Stanley’s eyes were filling with tears, lower lip trembling as they looked at her. “Stanley..?” She gasped when they fell to their knees, staggering back as her husband stood up.

“Stanley?!” Cadenza asked.

“Désolé! Je suis un mauvais enfant! J'ai tourné mon épée sur toi!” Stanley wept.

Their expressions softened then. This again. Ever since the lifting of the curse, their child sometimes had these moments of intense regret for their participation in the storming of the castle. It didn’t help that they had also come at their own mother with a drawn sword.

The couple shared a look and then Garderobe stepped forward. “My beautiful child…” she purred.

Stanley shook their head, weeping without shame on their knees in front of her. “I’m not! I am an ugly and horrible child!” They flinched as she placed the palm of her hand on their cheek. Slowly they looked up as she was soon cupping their face between both of her warm palms, tears streaming down their face. Their breath hitched, chest aching.

“Our child,” she whispered. She wiped at their tears with her thumbs. “Such a soft heart!”

“I tried to hurt you,” Stanley whispered.

“You didn’t remember us,” Cadenza reminded them gently, walking up to place a hand on their shoulder. “No one in the village remembered any of their family,” he added.

“But I should have…”

“We love you, beautiful child. We have always and will always love you.”

Stanley burst into fresh tears then at their father’s kind words. “I don’t…”

Garderobe pulled them close, resting their head on her chest as she started stroking their hair. She hushed them softly, rocking them a little as Cadenza rubbed Stanley’s back in slow circles. “You were always our sensitive child,” she said.

Cadenza chuckled, fixing the ribbon holding Stanley’s hair back. “Our soft hearted child,” he agreed.

“Désolé…”

“We already forgave you,” she reminded them. She tilted Stanley’s head up, looking into their eyes as she smiled down at them. “You’re our miracle child.”

“We were happy just to see you had lived and thrived without us,” Cadenza said. “We spent years apart from each other but the thought of you out in the world on your own was far worse. But there you were; our beautiful child having grown strong and so brave! It didn’t matter whose side you were on, you were alive.”

Stanley sniffled, pulled back onto their feet by both parents on shaking legs. “Merci…” they shakily whispered, trying and failing to wipe away all of their tears.

The couple just smiled at their only human child, hugging them tightly between them until they had shed all of their tears.


End file.
